Bloodbath
by Abicion
Summary: Probably not quite what you were expecting.


Charlotte roughly dropped to the ground from the force of a magical blast. Her spellbook was far from her reach. If she hadn't already fallen into unconsciousness, she was certainly teetering on the edge of it. The last thing her mind could think of was how swiftly things had turned sour after she and Jonathan were separated, falling into some sort of vortex trap that had deposited them on seemingly opposite ends of the castle.

Charlotte's opponent was a lone succubus. The she-demon scowled toward her fallen adversary as she spoke in a bitter voice.

"Filthy cow."

Her radiant red eyes then turned away to briefly survey the battlefield. The two women had been fighting in a complex gallery of marble sculptures. The succubus scanned each display piece with varying degrees of interest before stopping on a particular exhibit. It was a large running water fountain, with a pool that boasted more than enough room for two. It would suit her needs perfectly. All she had to worry about was having enough time to complete what she had in mind.

With a plotting smirk on her face, she closed her bat-like wings and looked back toward Charlotte's prone form.

"Maybe I should clean you up."

She scooped her prey's slightly smaller frame into her arms and began approaching her destination. Upon placing Charlotte on the fountain's dry railing, she dipped her black fingernails into the pool and blessed (or, depending on your point of view, cursed) the crystal water. It quickly changed to blood, or at least some substance resembling it. It also rose to a comfortably warm temperature, turning the site into a sort of demonic hot spring.

The succubus was the first to disrobe. It was a simple matter of slipping out of her arm gloves and leg wear, then tugging on a single lace to relieve herself of her corset. She was letting her guard down, but the risks were well worth the rewards.

She next focused on Charlotte and proceeded likewise. She slowly peeled the nubile sorceress out of her clothes, neatly removing every stitch from her body without tearing a single thread. When both individuals were equally bare, she took her groggy opponent into her arms again and finally stepped into the flowing pool. She sat her back against the fountain's round perimeter, with Charlotte seated between her knees and facing away from her. The thick red water concealed them up to the bosom.

Whatever dream Charlotte was suffering must have taken on a brighter quality, as her troubled expression changed to a playful smile once she was situated in the fountain. This was multiplied by the succubus reaching somewhere downward with one arm. A few seconds after her fingers disappeared into the murky depths, Charlotte purred quietly and spoke in a near whisper.

"Oh, Jonathan, d-... don't do that..."

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks, then quickly worsened. As her breaths became more frequent, her body gained more strength. With enough strength, she was instinctively able to pull herself back to awareness. Her eyes widened in combined surprise and horror as she processed her surroundings and her own nude state.

When Charlotte tried to squirm away, the succubus's arms were there to firmly stop her. Whatever she was doused in was interfering with her magical abilities, as she couldn't even conjure the simplest spell to keep her captor at bay. She could do nothing but sit still when her lewd opponent leaned over her shoulder, brushed a few locks of brown hair away from the side of her head, and spoke soothingly in her ear.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

She blinked in confusion as she partially turned toward the succubus behind her. Her shoulders sloshed quietly through the bloodwater.

"Why... are you doing this?"

The she-devil gave a warm smile as she calmly explained her actions.

"The alternative would be to kill you and that cute boy toy of yours, and that would just break my heart. I prefer to use methods that leave all parties involved..." A much more alluring character entered her voice just as she finished speaking. "...Satisfied."

Charlotte only seemed all the more baffled by these circumstances.

"I... I don't understand..."

The succubus tilted her head as her calming smile returned.

"This is your christening. You're becoming a creature of lust. The longer you stay in this fountain, the more your purity will fade and be replaced by carnal desire."

Charlotte turned forward and looked downward to study herself. She could vaguely see the contours of her body through the dark fluid flowing from the fountain. Physically she was the same, and, despite its grotesque appearance, the water actually felt quite comfortable against her skin. She couldn't believe the disastrous effect it was having on her. The succubus spoke into her ear to verify her concerns all the same.

"Corroding your soul away is the price for eternal youth. That's how new succubi are born."

Charlotte gasped in shock and tried to free herself again, but it was a futile effort. The seductress laughed to herself in subtle amusement. She allowed her cleavage to press against her opponent's back when she spoke again.

"You can't stop it by yourself. It already has a hold of you, and I'm going to make sure the venom runs its course. You partner might be able to get you out of this, but I doubt he's close enough to help you."

Charlotte opened her mouth to scream, but she was instantly muffled by a feminine hand. She could hear a sudden threatening tone in her captor's next words.

"No cheating. You're the one who trespassed and challenged me. You have to play by the rules."

The succubus lowered her palm when Charlotte's complaints subsided. She sensed growing fear in the girl's complexion and counseled her accordingly.

"Don't be afraid. I think you'll come to like your new self. You'll have a certain dependence on human men, but you'll be able to live forever in unending pleasure. Lord Dracula won't even bother you once you're one of his own and keeping the other intruder occupied. This takes care of two lovebirds with one stone."

Chalotte cringed at this prospect. She was well versed on succubus lore. She knew how these creatures survived through copulating with mortal males, and imagining her traveling companion, the "other intruder," as a potential victim made it all the worse. Rage burned in her eyes when she shouted back.

"That's disgusting! I only work with Jonathan because he needs my help!"

The succubus responded to Charlotte's latest outburst with a gentle grin. It didn't seem to worry her than her guest was still clinging to her morality.

"You know, this bath is slowly wearing down every defense you have. Even your ability to lie."

As she continued speaking, she took a palmful from the haunted fountain and raised it to Charlotte's neck. She then tilted her hand so the crimson liquid would rinse just over the younger woman's heart.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you follow him around?"

She could feel Charlotte weakly writhe against her while she did this. There was a great moment of silence as Charlotte tried to keep her thoughts in order. Would it really hurt to be honest for once? In her increasingly tainted mind, this monster seemed to be the only person who understood her and didn't treat her like a child. Her voice was shy when she replied, and it grew dimmer with each word she spoke.

"Well, maybe I like him... a little..."

The demoness smiled to herself in satisfaction. She was glad she was making progress in what she considered to be trivial girl chat.

"See? Was bringing yourself to admit it so bad?"

Charlotte never answered her question directly. The improvised bath chamber remained silent except for the sound of the fountain and the light splashing of water as the succubus continued to slowly wash her captive. This continued for several minutes.

Charlotte seemed to place all of her attention toward the red liquid in front of her, notably making no further attempt to escape her fate. She was in deep thought, no doubt considering how many ways she could passionately ravage Jonathan as her mind spiraled out of control. It would only be a matter of time before...

"Ple-..."

She turned her head slowly to the succubus. She could only speak half of a word at first, but the look in her eyes told all. She appeared lonely and longing, silently pleading for the succubus's aid. There was no resistance left. She had lost the ability to detest what she was about to become. Her listener remained keen-faced and silent, forcing her to complete her statement in a tiny voice.

"Please give me the power... to make him mine..."

The succubus nodded in approval. An accepting smile appeared on her face.

"It seems you're ready for the final part of the ceremony."

She bit her lower lip, bringing a small sample of her own blood to her mouth. She then pulled Charlotte into a deep kiss, urging her to drink from the tiny wound. While this happened, she opened the full span of her leathery wings and sealed them in a tent formation around her captive and herself, granting both women relative privacy and providing a cocoon for Charlotte's remaining metamorphosis. A soft giggle was heard.

* * *

><p>When Jonathan reached the marble gallery, he initially found nothing out of the ordinary. All of the exhibits stood flawlessly in place, and clean blue water flowed from a nearby fountain. Then he noticed Charlotte's short dress was sprawled out in pieces across the floor.<p>

He was horrified. Had she been eaten by some monster? Had her body been vaporized by some evil spell? He quickly began picking through what he could find for clues to the missing girl's whereabouts. He had just begun to study one of her stalkings in his hands when something caught his attention. He instinctively snapped his head toward a shadow approaching him from behind.

He saw Charlotte. She sported a pair of black demon wings that weren't there before, and her strangely gothic attire was revealing to say the least, but it was definitely Charlotte. Her eyes now conveyed a soft red glow, and two blue flowers were braided to her long brown hair and decorated either side of her head. When she folded her arms above her head and flirtatiously heaved her chest toward him, he couldn't help but find her pose to be tantalizing. If it wasn't his imagination, she may have grown a little since he last saw her. There was an unmistakably seductive quality to her voice when she spoke toward him.

"Not bad, huh?"

Jonathan almost agreed with her, but he shook his head back to regain his senses. It couldn't have been Charlotte. It had to be a trick. Some succubus must have taken her form as a disguise and was attempting to ensnare him with her wiles. That was the only explanation.

With a new determined flare in his eyes, he took the Vampire Killer in hand and prepared himself to attack. Charlotte frowned at this, then abruptly faded from his view. With dainty agility, she reappeared just to his side and close enough to reach his arms. She gripped his hand with monstrous strength, stopping his strike in place. She addressed him with a teasing grin.

"Don't do that, Jonathan. I don't like to play rough."

She twisted his forearm and placed herself in front of him, causing the weapon to fall to the floor.

Up close, looking into her glowing eyes, Jonathan could see he had not been deceived. This wasn't a monster in human disguise. Somehow, Charlotte had indeed become his enemy. He gasped in shock and struggled to speak.

"Charlotte, you're..."

She smiled, hoping she'd be able to correctly finish his sentence.

"Beautiful?"

Jonathan lost the ability to answer. He remained silent as he fell deeper into her bewitching gaze. He turned his attention only when a second Charlotte, matching the appearance of the first down to the finest detail, appeared to his right and latched herself to his arm. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily when she spoke.

"You're a cousin of the Belmonts. I bet I can get plenty of energy from you."

He still couldn't bring himself object, and a third Charlotte soon appeared to his left and repeated the second one's gesture from the opposite orientation. This new visitor was anxiously fluttering her wings when she spoke.

"As long as I take my time and don't get too greedy, maybe I'll even be able to keep you for the rest of eternity. Doesn't that sound nice?"

When Jonathan looked forward again, he saw the central Charlotte was now reaching above her ears and drawing nectar from one of her hair ornaments. She gently inserted her damp index and middle fingers through his lips, lovingly feeding him some of the flower's contents. The substance was warm and smooth, and tasted like a highly concentrated vitality drink. Little did Jonathan know it was designed as a strong aphrodisiac, and it could be used for more physical applications when necessary.

Jonathan managed to overcome some of his haziness before he spoke again.

"Wha-... what are you going to do?"

The Charlottes at his left and right arms suddenly disappeared, leaving only the original in the center. She stepped forward and wrapped herself around him, gazing up toward him with narrowed lustful eyes.

"You."

She used her wings to lift herself a few inches from the floor, placing her lips on the same plane as his. When she kissed him, they both closed their eyes and held their embrace for some time.

When he was released, it was clear whatever had been left of Jonathan was now gone. His eyes, which could barely stay open, were empty of everything except Charlotte's reflection. In between deep breaths, he spoke to his seductress in a romantic voice.

"Command me."

Charlotte cheerfully rewarded him as she planted her feet back on the ground.

"Good boy."

She reached to his temples and began tracing her fingertips down the sides of his head. He remained perfectly still the entire time, serving as a statuesque masterpiece being studied by the artist who had crafted him.

Charlotte's fingers stopped at the collar of his shirt, but her eyes continued downward. When they reached just below the belt, she paused in her assessment so she could lick her lips. Finally, she issued her first command.

"Take off your clothes and lie on your back."

Jonathan did precisely as he was told. A few seconds later, the couple shared the first moments of their new life together. They never returned to their quest, and whatever good they had accomplished prior to this day was shamefully erased from history.


End file.
